M. Bison
M. Bison 'is the major villain of the ''Street Fighter video games and other media. He is the master of the terrorist organisation Shadaloo and a wielder of the evil energy known as 'Psycho Power'. A wholly evil, inhuman being, Bison's sole purpose in life is obtaining power and he intends to take over the world by abducting and brainwashing the world's best fighters, forcefully recruiting them into his army of superhuman killers. In many of his appearances, including some of the Street Fighter games, Bison has been killed in battle against the heroes of the SF universe, only to come back to life to continue his mad plans for world domination. Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie "You know, Guile, evil is a good career choice. It has a lot to offer." In this film, Bison is voiced by Takeshi Kusaka in the Japanese version and by Tom Wyner in the English dub. He is recruiting street fighters from around the planet by abducting and brainwashing them into his organisation and has set his sights on the Shotokan Karate fighters Ryu and Ken Masters. Ryu proves to be difficult to find but he manages to track down Ken and subject him to psychic torture. Ken is soon brought under Bison's control and later when Ryu is found in Thailand, Bison takes Ken with him to meet Ryu, intending to capture Ryu and induct him into Shadaloo. After arriving at the Thai-Laos border, Ken battles Ryu while Bison fights against Captain Guile. Bison easily defeats Guile but decides to let him live and simply walks away. As Ken and Ryu fight, Ryu manages to break through Ken's mental programming and Ken comes to his senses. Angered, Bison blasts Ken away and fights Ryu himself, easily dominating him. However, Ken manages to recover from his physical and mental blows and makes a comeback, helping Ryu to fight Bison. Bison decides to fight on their level and still manages to counter many of their moves, but Ryu manages to land several blows and topples the madman, weakening his resolve. Ryu and Ken defeat Bison by blasting him with a combined Hadoken attack. The fireballs seem to obliterate Bison, tearing right through him and striking his aircraft as well, blowing it up. During the film's final scene, Bison reappears alive and well at the wheel of a truck, attempting to run over Ryu. Ryu notices the truck coming toward him and leaps into the air to fight Bison once again. Bison's reappearance at the end of the film may just be a comedic credit bonus and not canonical since the credits begin rolling as Ryu starts walking down the road. Street Fighter (live-action) "You came here prepared to fight a madman but instead you found a god?" In the 1994 live-action Street Fighter film, General M. Bison is portrayed by the late Raul Julia. In this film, Shadaloo is not merely a terrorist organisation but a small country in Southeast Asia which suffers greatly under Bison's tyrannical rule. Bison's operatives have abducted numerous humanitarian workers and the maniacal dictator holds them for a ransom of $20 billion, demanding that Colonel William Guile of the Allied Nations secures and delivers it within three days or the hostages will be executed. Toward the film's end, Guile and his AN forces launch an amphibious assault on Bison's headquarters. Guile challenges the madman to single combat, a challenge that Bison is honoured to oblige. Guile appears to be the superior combatant and he kicks Bison into a computer console, seemingly electrocuting him. However, Bison survives and reveals his ace in the hole: his uniform is charged with electromagnetic energy and allows him to levitate and cast blasts of electricity from his hands. The megalomaniac declares his godhood before flying toward Guile to deliver a killing blow, but Guile delivers a roundhouse kick and sends Bison flying backwards into a wall of monitors, which surge with electricity and then explode, seemingly killing the General. Bison actually survives his battle and the destruction of his base. In a post-credit scene, his fist emerges from a pile of rubble as a computer monitor displays that the General's heart has been defibrillated, reviving him. The monitor then shows text saying '''"World Domination: Replay?" and Bison accepts. Street Fighter cartoon "Yes, yes, I killed your father. What is it with you women anyway? I killed my father too, but you don't hear me whining about it!" - Bison to Chun-Li, Cammy Tell Me True In the American animated Street Fighter series, Bison is voiced by Richard Newman. The series is a continuation of the story from the live-action film, once again portraying the heroic characters of the franchise as part of a paramilitary group and Bison as the now deposed leader of the failed nation of Shadaloo. This particular version of Bison has been shown to be equally flamboyant and sadistic, spurring a large number of internet memes making fun of his character. Like in the live-action film, Bison does not possess the Psycho Power he wields in the ''Street Fighter ''games, but does possess superhuman powers based on electromagnetism. In the series' final episode ''"Cammy Tell Me True", ''Bison - under the influence of the goddess Kali - has dropped his plans for world domination in favour of destroying the world completely. To achieve this goal, he sends his brainwashed agent Cammy White to secure a series of "doomsday codes" from MI5. These codes grant Bison access to every nuclear weapon across the Earth and he intends to launch them all, destroying the entire planet. In a final battle against Guile in his hideout, Bison unleashes his full power against the Colonel as the clock counts down to a nuclear apocalypse. With the help of Bison's former lieutenant Sagat, Guile defeats Bison as he and Sagat overwhelm the madman with repeated chi attacks. Bison's own magnetic chi force powers seem to become unstable as he is backed against a damaged computer console. Bison's apparent death is most bizarre as the broken computer is charged by his own electromagnetism and its cables spring to life, wrapping around Bison and completely enveloping him. After the computer "eats" Bison, it suddenly explodes and there is no trace of the villain to be found. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Died In Battle Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Category:Beaten to Death Category:Death by Shooting Category:Final Showdown Category:Death by Electrocution Category:Street Fighter (franchise) Category:Buried Alive M. Bison Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Death by Consumption Category:Death by Explosion Category:Confusing Deaths Category:Superhumans